An Unfaithful Ending
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: Ash is dating Misty and Gary is dating Celeste but Misty is cheating with Gary. Songfic. Ash X Misty, Gary X OC, Misty X Gary, very slight Ash x OC. NOT FOR ASHXMISTY LOVERS!


An Unfaithful Ending

Disclaimer: I own no rights except to my OC

Song: Unfaithful

Artist: Rihanna

-------

Tears echoes the silence as grief painted a grey picture. Misty sat on the bed with her eyes closed.

Alone. She was alone.

***

_Story of my life, searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_***_

~15 days ago~

"Hey Misty happy birthday" Ash said producing a bouquet of red roses from behind him.

"Ash they're beautiful" Misty gasped, taking the roses. It wasn't her birthday but she knew he just wants an excuse to give them to her. He had dragged her out of _their_ party just to be alone with her.

Misty would have never have imagined dating Ash in a million years but here they were going on their one year anniversary. Sure she had developed feelings for Ash back when they traveled together but over the years Ash matured and finally asked her out. She had said yes almost immediately, not regretting it. She rarely regretted anything.

Misty looked up and smiled at him. The pale moon reflected off his warm brown eyes that looked into her cerulean blue eyes. Misty felt a warm sensation inside of her as Ash cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her on the lips slowly with passion and Misty kissed him back with the same passion.

"Hey there you are!" the two turned to see Celeste Centero staring at them with a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks were crimson against her pale white skin but that was probably from all the drinks she had had during the party. That or she was drugged. She stumbled her way to them with a glass in hand and the other hand on her light blue dress.

"Celeste are you okay? You look ready to pass out" Ash asked concerned, letting go of Misty. Celeste and Ash had always had a brother-sister relationship so it seemed natural for him to worry.

"Yeah I'm okay b-but you two are missing _your_ party! I mean you don't celebrate your one year anniversary every day do you. I s-swear everyone thought you two wouldn't make it but I told them you would and I was right" Celeste said holding up her glass to them. "May you two forever be happy. Speaking of which May is in there getting very horny with Drew if you ask me"

"Oh God she's drunk" Ash groaned. Misty giggled a bit. She knew she shouldn't laugh but she couldn't help it.

"Who? Celeste or May?" she whispered in his ear.

"Celeste what are you doing out here?! I told you to wait for me as I got the car" Gary Oak ran up to them and wrapped his arms around Celeste's waist.

"I thought I would come and see where Ash and Misty had run off to. For all we could have known they were out here doing what everyone knows they do every night." Celeste laughed while both Ash and Misty turned as red as the roses.

"Come on Celeste it's time to get you home. I think you've had a little too much to drink tonight" Gary said pulling her away. But Celeste stood her ground.

"that's not fair Gary, someone spiked my drink and you know it! I bet it was you yourself you sick little dog" Celeste teased. "Besides don't be rude, wish them a happy anniversary"

Gary turned to the two. "Happy anniversary. I still can't believe you too have made it this far" Gary said looking at his friends but his eyes lingered onto Misty although neither Ash nor Celeste noticed. Her cerulean eyes connected with his fiery hazel eyes and something inside of her turned.

"Come on Gary the night is still young" Celeste started pulling on her boyfriend and Gary broke his gaze with Misty.

"Yeah, great party but we have to go" Gary said to both but looked at Misty while he said it.

Misty stared at him as he and Celeste walked away. Something in her heart was telling her to back away but something else told her that she needed him.

***

_Hes more than a man and this is more than love_

_The reason that this guy is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_***_

~10 days ago~

Misty buttoned up her shirt and held her breath. Her stomach squirmed at the thought of what she had just done and she wasn't sure what scared her more; the fact that she had cheated on Ash or the thought that she had loved having sex with Gary.

She turned to Gary who was sound asleep on the bed with his arm extended to where she had been laying. She had loved the warmth that his body had given her and regretted getting out of bed.

She had known Gary for as long as she knew Ash and she never thought about how she actually felt about him. He was handsome no doubt with his spiky brown hair and captivating hazel eyes not to mention his rugged features that seemed to contrast to Ash's average good looking features.

She turned and headed to the door when she paused. What was she going to tell Ash?! What was she going to tell Celeste?! She had not thought about them at all and how this could effect them if they ever found out.

"A penny for your thoughts" Misty turned to Gary who sat up in the bed, the sheet covering half of him.

"I was just thinking about Ash and Celeste. What about them?" She said fearful of what might happen if Ash ever found out what happened.

Gary got up, walked over to her, took her took so that she looked up at him then kissed her with such passion that she had never felt before in her life. Instantly Ash and Celeste were erased from her mind and she was focused on the moment.

"They never need to know" Gary whispered and Misty nodded feebly.

***

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_And it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_***_

Misty closed the door behind her and silently took off her shoes. The house was dark and the only light was coming from the moon outside. Then again it was past 3 in the morning.

As she slowly walked toward her room she noticed Ash fast asleep on the sofa as if he had waited for her to come home. Misty's heart fell. He knew, he didn't have to wait for her to tell him where she had been because somehow he knew where she had been going that night.

No wonder whenever she told him she was going somewhere his eyes quickly filled with suspicion. But as quickly as it had come the suspicion would leave his eyes. She hadn't questioned him about it because she knew she didn't have the right to.

She had lied all throughout the week just so she could sneak around with Gary and she never once thought about how it might hurt him. He could read it in her eyes every time Celeste and Gary came over, no wonder he knew. He didn't question her about it thought which surprised her. He was waiting, waiting too see how long it lasted and to see who she would pick.

The memories that they had with each other felt heavy in her heart. He was willing to move Heaven and the earth for her and she was betraying him like this.

She walked over, kissed him on the cheek and covered him with a blanket. It was the least she could do.

***

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't want to hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be...a murderer_

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly as if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I wont be long, just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

___Because we both know_

___Where I'm about to go_

___And we know it very well_

_***_

~ 3 days ago~

Misty looked at herself in the mirror. She was preparing to go on another date with Gary but she intended to make it her last date. She couldn't take the guilt and the pain anymore. She hated what she was doing to Ash and Celeste. She had to end it once and for all.

She ran her fingers through her short red hair and did the final touches to her makeup before putting on her red heels. She ran her hands down the red dress that brought out the curves she had. With one final look in the mirror Misty turned and walked out of the room.

Ash looked at her with worshipping eyes. "You look amazing. Where are you going out dressed like that?"

"Just to hang out with Celeste, May and Dawn. You know girl stuff" Misty replied as she walked over, put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a long kiss which he returned. When the kiss was broken he looked down and smiled.

"okay have fun" he said with a smile but Misty knew those words were said by force.

"Okay I will" she said closing the door behind her.

***

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_***_

When Misty closed the door behind her Ash let out a breath. He hoped she was telling him the truth and that she was going to see the girls. He knew all about Gary and Misty but he didn't question her about it. He cared about her too much to go and that. Though he wished that Misty would confuse to him already.

Ash needed to know who she loved more, him or Gary. He loved her too much to let her go but if she wanted Gary over him then what right did he have to interfere with that. After all wasn't she more important than him? He had always thought so and that wasn't going to change. Ash wanted Misty to be happy no matter what the decision was.

"Give her some credit. For all you know she may be with the girls. You need to stop jumping to conclusions." He thought before a doorbell rang throughout the empty house. He opened it and an ecstatic Celeste walked in. His heart fell hard.

"Ash you won't believe the news I just got." Celeste started.

"I thought you were out with Misty" Ash said interrupting her. Celeste turned and stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Why would I be out with Misty?" she asked and Ash explained everything, not mentioning that Misty was cheating with Gary.

As he was telling her Ash grew angry with both Misty and Gary. Celeste was innocent and sweet, not to mention really cute and Gary had no right to treat her as if she was second best just like Misty was treating him.

"I haven't seen Misty in like two weeks." Celeste said which confirmed Ash's thoughts. He could only guess what lies Gary had thought up to tell Celeste for his mysterious late nights.

Celeste was like a sister to Ash and that bastard Gary had no right to cheat on her especially with his girlfriend.

"Ash what's wrong?" Celeste asked worried when she saw Ash turn red with anger.

Instead of telling her he grabbed his jacket and pulled her outside to his car. He needed to show her what was going on. He needed to see for himself. Today was the day that enough was enough.

***

Within minutes they had pulled up to a fancy expensive looking restaurant that was very far out of Pallet.

"Ash…what are we doing here?" Celeste hesitated to ask. Ash softly grabbed her hand and sighed.

"there is something I need you to see" He said leading her out of the car. A warm breeze blew by them as the two walked to one of the large window.

Celeste looked around and when she was what Ash wanted her to see she gasped. Gary and Misty were eating a romantic dinner for two and by the look of it they were enjoying it. Tears filled her eyes quickly and Ash put an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on let's get out of here" Ash led her back to the car and helped her in. Before getting back in he looked back at the restaurant to Gary and Misty. He muttered a curse then got back into the car.

"I hope you enjoy him Misty. I really do" He thought.

***

Misty looked across the table to Gary. The whole dinner had been silent and Misty wasn't sure if she should start talking or not.

"Listen Gary, I really think that we should…you know stop seeing each other" Misty said softly looking down at the table. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I agree" was all he said with startled him. He wasn't going to fight for her? Ash would have in a heart beat.

"I'm glad that you do because Ash means so much to me and I don't want to hurt him more then I already have" Misty said looking up at him now. Gary nodded.

"I love Celeste and I cant stand lying to anymore. I'm sorry Misty but Celeste is important to me, especially since she's been sick lately. I feel guilty for not being there for her."

Misty put her hand over his. "I know what you mean. It kills me to lie to Ash the way I do"

"Then what are we doing here?" Gary asked getting out of his seat and Misty followed.

"I'm sorry Ash for everything. I should have known that it was you that I loved all along" Misty thought to herself as they left the restaurant.

***

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be...a murderer_

_***_

As Ash concentrated on the road in front of him Celeste sat in the seat next to him crying. Tears ran down her face so fast it was as if she created rain from her eyes.

"I don't understand, why would they cheat on us? Why?" Celeste cried. Ash looked at her and felt her sympathy. He reached for her hand.

"It's okay Celeste. I'm sure they just didn't understand what they were doing to us" Ash said softly though it wasn't how he felt. He was enraged. He wanted to yell at someone but he couldn't at Celeste. She was just a victim as was he.

"I guess so" Celeste said quietly. Ash gave her a small smile.

"don't worry Celeste things happen for a reason. Besides you don't need Gary Oak, you're beautiful and talented enough to get any guy you want" Ash said making Celeste smile.

"thanks Ash that means a lot coming from you" She said and Ash smiled at her words. For the first time in weeks he was happy.

Who knew maybe after all this was over he and Celeste could hook up. Maybe he could be happy again...maybe. He had trusted Misty with his heart and she had shattered it. He wasn't sure if he could ever trust anyone again.

***

_His trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with, I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore (anymore)_

_***_

Gary pulled up in front of Ash and Misty's house. The two were silent for a moment.

"We better get in there and explain everything to him" Misty said quietly and Gary only nodded as they got out. All the lights were on which meant that Ash had to be awake. Misty took out the key but as she was putting it into the key hole the door opened and Dawn hurried out, throwing her arms around Misty.

"Thank goddess you're alright. We thought you had been in the accident as well" she said as if she were holding back tears.

"Accident? What accident?" Misty asked as Brock, May and Drew came out of the house.

"there was an accident outside of town. Ash and Celeste were in the car" Brock said weakly. He was trying to be strong but he looked like he wanted to hit something.

"where are they?! Where is Celeste!?!" Gary said frantically and Misty was thinking the same thing about Ash.

"they were taken to the hospital. We stayed here just in case you weren't in the accident. From what we were told the car was in such a bad shape that they didn't know if anyone was in the back or not." May explained as they headed towards Gary's car. Surprisingly they all fit into it.

"Hang on Ash I'm coming" Misty thought as Gary drove faster then he should have.

***

When they arrived to the hospital they found Kenny, Max and Prof. Oak waiting for them. Neither one of them had a face that showed the slightest chance that everything would be fine.

"How is she?! How is Celeste?!" Gary asked almost immediately. His grandfather got up and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're safe my boy but we don't know. We haven't been told anything yet" Prof. Oak said. Everyone sat down and waited for what seems like hours. Misty wished that the doctors would hurry up and tell them that Ash and Celeste would be alright. They had to be alright. They just had to.

Finally a doctor came out and talked to a nurse real quick who pointed at the group. Everyone stood up as the doctor approached them.

"How are they doctor? How are Ash and Celeste?" Misty asked weakly almost wishing she hadn't.

"Ms. Centero is alive but I'm not sure for how much longer. However we could not save the baby" the doctor said and Gary's eyes widened.

"the baby?" Gary said as if it were gibberish to him.

"yes she was pregnant. About two weeks give or take." The doctor informed them. Misty looked up at him. He hadn't known because he wasn't there for Celeste. He knew she had been sick but instead of taking care of Celeste he had been out fooling around with her.

"Can I see her?" Gary almost begged. Misty could see how desperate he was to make sure Celeste spent her lost few moments alive with him.

"I don't see why not but like I said I'm not sure how much longer she has" the doctor said and Gary took off to the room where Celeste had to be in.

Misty stepped forward and looked at the doctor. "What about Ash?"

"I'm sorry but we couldn't save him in time" Misty's heart stopped. He was dead.

Tears leaked from her eyes at the thought. She would never get the chance to tell him how sorry she was and how much he meant to her. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor crying.

"No no no" she screamed covering her face with her hands. What else could she do? Ash was dead and in a way it was all her fault.

***

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be...a murderer (a murderer)_

_No no no no _

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_***_

~Present~

Tears echoes the silence as grief painted a grey picture. Misty sat on the bed with her eyes closed.

Alone. She was alone.

Ash was gone. Celeste was gone. Gary had left town for good to burden with Celeste's death. All her friends had turned their back against her after they found out what she and Gary had done. She had no one.

She regretted everything. If she could she would take it all back then maybe Ash and Celeste would still be here. Maybe she would be helping Celeste plan a baby shower for her unborn baby. Maybe she would be planning her wedding to Ash. There were a lot of maybes but very little for sures.

When Ash had died she had felt herself die along with him. She had not realized until the moment when the doctor said that Ash had died that she couldn't live without him.

Ash had been so caring, so loving and she had tossed him aside. He had loved her with every bone in his body but she didn't return the love. She had given that love to someone else. And now it was too late to take it all back, far too late.

Hesitantly Misty lifted the metallic object that she held in her hands to her head, right near her temple. Everything was gone, there was no hope for anything ever going back to the way it had been. Misty had to do something, she needed to escape everything. She would not regret her decision.

"I'm coming Ash" Misty said with tears running down her face. A loud shot filled reverberated through the room that was followed by cold dead silence.

***


End file.
